Stay with me
by ChloeSnape
Summary: [Deutsch] OneShotSongFic. SSHG. Der letzte Kampf fordert seine Opfer, schenkt aber auch neue Hoffnung. Die letzten gemeinsamen Stunden von Severus & Hermione AU HBP ignoriert!


Es war soweit. Der finale Kampf; der letzte Versuch gegen das Böse. Die Nacht in der sich die Prophezeiung erfüllen sollte. Die Entscheidung, ob der Junge-Der-Lebte der Junge-Der-Immernoch-Lebte würde jetzt getroffen werden.

Einige Stunden früher saß Hermione gegenüber ihrem Verlobten. Obwohl sie die Zeit miteinander genießen sollten, schreit sie ihn an: „Das kann nicht dein ernst sein! Das ist Selbstmord! Ich…ich kann das nicht zulassen." Er schüttelte nur den Kopf, den er auf seinen Händen gestützt hatte und entgegnet: „Sei doch vernünftig."

Hermione sprang von ihrem Platz. „Vernünftig! Ich BIN verflucht noch mal vernünftig! Du bist es doch, der die Gefahr nicht sieht. Wieso glaubst du, dass das irgendjemandem von Nutzen sein kann? Dass dich ihm gegenüber zu stellen alles besser machen würde. Und wieso zum Teufel bist du so verdammt ruhig?"

Er lachte dunkel in sich hinein und sagte: „Du läufst genug sinnlos hin und her, dass es für uns beide reicht. Außerdem bemitleide ich den Teppich." Es war nicht die Aussage, die sie zum Halt brachte, sondern seine Stimme. Sie war dunkler als jemals zuvor und vor allem traurig. Hermione schritt zu ihm hinüber und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. Er nahm sie in seine Hand und streichelte sie mit seinem Daumen. Dann zog er sie überrascht auf seinen Schoß und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haarmassen. „Bitte verlass mich nicht.", flüsterte sie.

_If this world is wearing thin  
And you're thinking of escape  
I'll go anywhere with you  
Just wrap me up in chains  
But if you try to go alone  
Don't think I'll understand_

„Ich werde immer bei dir bleiben.", versprach er heiser.

_Stay with me. Stay with me._

Es war dann, nach dem Fall des Dunklen Lords, dass eine weinende Hermione Granger am Bett ihres Verlobten saß; ihn anflehend für sie zu überleben. Aber sie wusste, dass es sinnlos war. Tief in ihrem Herzen wusste sie, dass er es nicht schaffen würde. Lucius hatte ihn mit einem alten, unbekannten Fluch getroffen. Die einzige Heilung war ein Trank, den nur er brauen konnte.

„Du kannst mir doch nicht einfach so wegsterben!", schrie sie verzweifelt. „Du hast mir versprochen bei mir zu sein. Für immer!"

„Und das werde ich. Ich werde…werde über dich wachen. Ich…", versuchte er in einem erstickendem Hustenanfall hervorzubringen.

„Du hast mich ausgetrickst. Ich hätte dich nie gehen lassen dürfen. Du verdammter Bastard!"

„Unerträgliche Besserwisserin!", erwiderte er amüsiert, während er gegen die Dunkelheit die sein Herz und seine Seele packte ankämpfte. Keuchend streichelte er zitternd ihre Wange und fragte: „Liebst du mich?"

Entgeistert blickte sie ihn an. „Natürlich, du Ekel. Natürlich liebe ich dich!", antwortete Hermione halb flüsternd.

„Heirate mich."

Sie starrte in seine Augen. Sie waren voller Liebe und er strich ihr immer noch sanft über ihre Wange. Nein, das war kein Traum. Erneut begann sie zu weinen und warf sich ihm entgegen. Sie gab ihm sein Versprechen. Es war eine übereilte Hochzeit, aber Hermione würde es nie vergessen. Sie versprachen sich im Krankenflügel füreinander. Schließlich lag er im Sterben und er wollte die Frau heiraten, die er in den letzten sechs Jahren von Tag zu Tag mehr liebte. Die Frau, für die er starb. Dumbledore verheiratete sie mit Tränen in den Augen und einer schluchzenden McGonagall an seiner Seite als Trauzeugin.

„…hiermit erkläre ich euch zu Mann und Frau. Du darfst die Braut küssen, mein Junge.", sagte der Schulleiter. Hermione beugte sich über ihren stolzen Ehemann, welcher sie schwach küsste.

_In the silence of your room  
In the darkness of your dreams  
You must only think of me  
There can be no in between  
When your pride is on the floor  
I'll make you beg for more_

_Stay with me._

_„Bleib bei mir!"_, schluchzte sie wiederholt in seine Brust. So, wie sie es die vergangenen zwei Stunden getan hatte. Der Kampf wurde immer schwerer für ihn und er wurde immer schwächer. Auch entgegnete er nie etwas in der ganzen Zeit. Er streichelte nur ihre Hand, die auf seiner Schulter lag. Ihre Freunde ließen sie alleine bei ihm. Auch wenn sie nicht ganz verstehen konnten, warum sie ausgerechnet ihn heiratete respektierten sie ihn trotzdem.

Plötzlich hörte sie auf zu weinen, riss sich von ihm los und ging zu einem der Medizinschränke um sich eine Phiole mit einer dunkelgrünen Flüssigkeit herausnahm.

„Was tust du da?", fragte er sie müde, als sie die kleine Flasche entkorkte.

„Ich gehe mit dir.", antwortete sie mit brechender Stimme. Wütend versuchte er sich auf seine Ellbogen zu stemmen, aber es gelang ihm nur den Kopf zu heben und ihre Augen zu sehen. Sie waren rot und angeschwollen von all dem Weinen. „Nein.", sagte er simpel. „Nein, ich will, dass du lebst."

„Ich kann nicht ohne dich leben.", rief sie.

„Du hast es vorher geschafft! Und jetzt wirst du es auch schaffen! Du wirst über mich hinweg kommen. Bitte schmeiß nicht dein Leben weg; das verdiene ich nicht."

„Warum?", wisperte sie traurig. „Warum sagst du so was? Du verdienst es zu leben. Du verdienst so viel mehr! Du verdienst es dein Kind zu sehen. Ich bin schwanger! Und ich will nicht, dass sie ohne einen Vater aufwächst." Sie wollte weinen, aber sie hatte keine Tränen mehr übrig.

Er lächelte und hatte Tränen in seinen Augen, als er sagte: „Ein weiterer Grund zu leben, meinst du nicht auch? Schwanger… Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich einmal Vater werde. Es ist ein Mädchen, sagst du?"

Sie nickte stumm und hielt die Phiole, zu seiner Beunruhigung, noch immer in ihrer Hand. Er streckte seine eigene aus. Seufzend gab sie ihm diese, doch er ließ sie fallen und das Glas zersprang auf dem kalten Steinboden.

_You'd better hope and pray  
That you'll make it safe  
Back to your own world  
You'd better hope and pray  
That you'll wake one day  
In your own world_

„Wusstest du, dass ich eine Schwester hatte?" Wieder nickte sie. „Und habe ich dir je über sie erzählt?" Hermione musste schwer schlucken bevor sie antwortete: „Nein, du hast das Thema immer gemieden. Möchtest du mir von ihr erzählen?"

„Sie war ein wundervolles Baby. Als ich sechzehn war wurde meine Mutter schwanger. Dann, einen Tag nach Weihnachten lag sie in den Wehen. Ich war so stolz darauf eine kleine Schwester zu haben. Leider war dieses Gefühl nicht von Dauer. Sie…starb. Ich war achtzehn, als sie in dem kleinen Teich hinter unserem Anwesen ertrank. Sie hatte schwarzes Haar mit großen Locken und wunderschöne, funkelnde blaue Augen, wie ein Neugeborenes. Ich kann mich noch daran erinnern, dass mein Vater sie in ihrem kleinen Sarg auf unseren Ländereien begrub." Sie sah, dass es schwierig für ihn war, das wiederzugeben, was er seit Jahren unterdrückt hatte.

„Wie hieß sie?"

„Seraphima.", antwortete er sanft bevor er erneut begann heftig zu husten. Hermione wollte gerade die Medi-Hexe rufen, aber er brachte sie mit einem Kopfschütteln zum Schweigen. Sofort verstummte sie, als sie verstand. Diese waren die letzten Momente mit ihrem Mann. Seine Hand wanderte zu ihrem Bauch und als ob das wachsende Leben in ihm darauf nur gewartete hätte, begann es sich zu bewegen. Hermione schnappte überrascht nach Luft und er lächelte, seine Augen geschlossen.

„Lebe für sie. Sag ihr…sag ihr, dass ich sie liebe; dass ich auf sie aufpasse, von wo auch immer ich hinkomme. Ebenso wie ich auch über dich wachen werde, meine Liebe. Und versprich mir etwas." Sein Atem ging schneller und sie musste sich ganz tief über sein Gesicht beugen, um ihn überhaupt verstehen zu können.

„Alles, mein Liebster."

„Sei stark. Für mich, das Baby und ganz…ganz besonders für dich. Ver…Versprich es!", drang er und blickte intensiv in ihre glasigen, haselnussbraunen Augen.

_'Cos when you sleep at night  
They don't hear you cries in your own world.  
Only time will tell if you can break the spell  
Back in your own world_

„Ich verspreche es.", schwor sie und er lächelte ein letztes Mal, diesmal willig den Kampf aufzugeben. Und das tat er. Sein Lebensfunke entschwand innerhalb der nächsten Sekunden. Jahre später wurde Hermione gefragt, was als nächstes passierte, aber sie wusste es ehrlich nicht. Dumbledore hielt die Beerdigung. Severus wurde hinter seinem Anwesen, was durch die Heirat nun Hermione gehörte, neben seiner kleinen Schwester begraben. Wann auch immer jemand fragte wer ‚Seraphima' war, antwortete sie: „Sein kleiner Engel. Der Grund warum er lebte." Nur Dumbledore wusste, dass sie der wahre Grund dafür war, warum Severus die Fronten wechselte und für das Licht kämpfte.

„Er sagte mir einmal, dass Seraphima bestimmt nicht gewollt hätte, dass er unschuldige Menschen tötete. Unschuldig wie sie. Er hatte Angst, dass er ihre Augen in jedem Gesicht seiner Opfer sehen würde. Immerhin, war sie seine erste große Liebe.", erzählte er Hermione mit einem traurigen Leuchten in seinem Auge.

_Stay with me._

Keine sechs Monate später wurde ihre kleine Tochter geboren. Tränen der Freude weinend, presste sie ihren kleinen Engel an die Brust und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass Severus hätte hier sein können, um das wunderschöne Mädchen in ihren Armen zu sehen. Um sie und sich selbst stolz anzulächeln, um ihre Stirn zu küssen und süße Worte in ihr Ohr zu flüstern, während er die zärtlich die Wange seiner Tochter streichelte.

Eine plötzliche Bewegung in der Luft ließ die Kerze flackern, die auf ihrem Nachttisch stand. Sie fühlte eine fremde Präsenz im Raum und diese Präsenz berührte ihre Lippen. Es war weich und sie entspannte sich sichtbar.

„Severus", flüsterte sie beinahe zu leise und lächelte liebevoll den kleinen Menschen in ihrem Arm an. Das kleine Mädchen hörte auf zu jammern und öffnete ihre strahlend blauen Augen. „Sag ‚Hallo' zu Daddy, Seraphima."

_Stay with me._

**-The Ende-**

**

* * *

**

Hi!

So, das ist mein erster OneShot - oder eher: überhaupt mein erster Versuch - mit SS/HG. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

Der Song heißt 'Stay' und wird von den wundervollen 'Shakespeare Sisters' gesungen.

Über Feedback würde ich mich freuen!

-Faye

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Mir gehört nichts an der Story, außer der Idee. Ich verdiene damit kein Geld.


End file.
